WWE School (Sixth Grade)
by MyRussianComrade
Summary: All our favorite wrestlers are in sixth grade. Featuring: Sheamus, Randy Orton, CM Punk, Aj, Daniel Bryan, and many others. Please Review?
1. Chapter 1

**Stephen Farrelly"Sheamus" POV:**

I didn't want to go to the American School.

I know i'm going to get bullied because of my pale skin and orange looking hair just like in Ireland.

I signed as I walked in class.

Obviously they stared and some white kid wearing black jeans, boots, and a maroon shirt saying YES YES YES was LITERALY laughing like a goat, "Bahahahahah!" he got out his desk and stood in front of me. I was taller than him by a few inches.

He then said,"Look at his snow skin and fire hair!"

Most of the class laughed.

I baled up my fists and ran to him kicking him in the chin.

He fell backwards and began crying.

I call my special kick the Brogue Kick.

The class stared in shock but began laughing.

Then this black kid who was drinking coffee at his desk jumped up and ran to the teacher,

Miss. Vickie Guerrero.

Miss. Guerrero looked at him surprised, "What is it David?"

Ahh so his name is David.

At first he didn't say something then Miss. Guerrero said, "Hurry up Ortunga."

David Ortunga then pointed a finger at me, "He kicked Bryan"

Oh so the boy who laughs like a goat name is Bryan.

Miss. Guerrero shook her head at me.

I shrugged my shoulders, "He was verbally bullying me so I kicked him."

Miss. Guerrero helped Bryan up.

"Bryan it's going to be okay."

"NO NO NO!" "My name is Daniel Bryan from now on! I told you that in the beginning! And no nothing is going to be okay!"

Daniel glared at me, "Consider yourself lucky Stephen, but if you kick me again i'll get you."

I smirked, "Whatever you say Fella. And call me Sheamus."

With that I took my seat in a desk in the middle of the class.

"Nice job Chum." it was an British accent.

I turned to my right to see a white guy. He is tall, maybe taller than me.

He has black hair and green eyes.

"Thanks. I'm Stephen Farrelly but you know that."

I knew in history that British and Irish didn't get along so it was kinda weird talking to him.

He smirked, "Name is Stuart Alexander. My family calls me "Stu" but as for friends and others they call me Wade Barrett."

"Ahh. Nice."

So while Miss. Guerrero was teaching math me and Wade were bonding.

We were both 13 and new to America.

Wade moved here last year.

He even told me some of the other kids in this class:

**Bryan Danielson "Daniel Bryan"**

**David Ortunga**

**Heath Miller "Heath Slater"**

**Anthony Carelli "Santino Marella"**

**William Jason "Jay" Reso "Christian"**

**Brianna Monique Garcia-Colace and Stephanie Nicole Garcia-Colace "Bella twins"**

**Elizabeth Kocianski Carolan "Beth Phoenix"**

**Sarona Reiher "Tamina"**

**Barabra "Kelly Kelly"**

**Jamie "Velvet Sky"**

**Gale Kim and**

**Victoria Elizabeth Crawford "Alicia Fox"**


	2. Chapter 2

Class soon ended.

Me and Wade didn't have no other classes together so he said he'll save me a seat at lunch.

I was walking to the third floor of the school for science.

My teacher was Mr. Mick Foley.

I sat in the back of the class.

I hated science.

I had always barely passed science with either C+ or B-.

The rest of my grades would always be A+.

The rest of the class came in and luckily no one sat in the desk i was in.

That's what I thought until some white guy with a tan stood infront of me.

"Names, Randal Orton. Call me Randy and we have no problems. But anyway you're in my seat."

I smirk, "Well Fella. I see no name."

He glared. Probably trying to see if i'll scramble away.

The class ooed. Randy gritted his teeth.

"Look i'm the Viper of this place and i'm sure you wouldn't wanna get striked."

I chuckled. "And i'm the Great White. I'll rip you to nothing, Fella."

The class looked between me and Randy like a ping-pong match.

But I finally got up and lucky me.

The only seat available was next to Randy on his left side.

I groaned and sat down.

Where the hell is the teacher?

I kept hearing gum smacking on my left side and I turned at him,

"Hooligan do you mind?" I asked.

He gave me a long sided glance, "Nope." then he continued smacking his gum.

I rolled my eyes which only made him smirk.

"Get use to it Fella. I'm Phillip Brookes. Call me CM Punk."

Randy scoffed, "Nobody cares Punky."

CM Punk glared and stood from his desk, "What did you say Randal."

Randy stood up from his desk and walked to CM Punk, "Don't you ever call me by my name. Punky."

CM Punk then pushed Randy then Randy grabbed Punk by his neck and slammed his body on the floor.

I stared in shock.

The class gasped.

My god! These people are violent.

Randy looked at me, "And that's what i mean by strike. My RKO."

I looked back down at Punk who was covering his face.

Poor Fella.

Randy sat down and I then helped Punk up.

He snatched out my grip and walked out class just when Mr. Foley stepped in.

He shook his head looking tired. "He's missing out on education." he announced to the class.

With that he began talking about Newton's Laws of Motion.

I already learned this stuff last year.

Looks like Americas behind and i'll finally be an A+ student in science.

He then noticed me.

"Ahh a new student. Stand up and come in front the class."

I felt everyone's eyes on me.

I walked in front the class. It was quite full.

"Tell us about yourself."

"My name is Stephen Farrelly and i'm 13.

My nickname is Sheamus and I grew up in Ireland and moved here to Florida a week ago."

Mr. Foley nodded, "Interesting. Class any questions? If so say your name before your question."

A Hispanic girl raised her hand.

I admit she is cute because she looks so innocent.

"Well i'm April call me AJ. Anyway, my question is-"

A heavy set white boy interrupted her, "Do you like potatoes? You potatoe eating Irish."

i was shocked at first then glared, "Well do you never miss a meal!"

He jumped up from his desk and I was ready to fight him.

"Sit down Paul!" Mr. Foley warned.

"Sit down Big Show!" the class kept telling him.

He was red now of anger.

Mr. Foley shook his head and told me to take a seat.

I gladly did.

The class then introduced themselves and said their nicknames.

**Randal Orton "Randy Orton"**

**Phillip Brookes "CM Punk"**

**Mark Henry**

**Paul Wight "Big Show"**

**Glenn Jacobs "Kane"**

**Ronnie Killings "Rtruth"**

**Kofi Mensah "Kofi Kingston"**

**April "Aj"**

**Trinity McCray "Naomi"**

**Ariane Nicole Andrew "Cameron"**

**Victoria Elizabeth CrawfordAlicia Fox**

**Michelle Leigh McCool "Layla"**

**Celeste Beryl Bonin "Kaitlyn" and**

**Patricia Anne Stratigia "Trish."**

We then had an popquiz.

The class seemed annoyed.

Since I already knew everything i was the first one to turn in my paper.

I heard Big Show whisper, "Nerd."

I rolled my eyes and sat at my desk.

Mr. Foley's eyebrows rose. "Congrats Sheamus. You have an 100."

I felt all eyes on me.

I gave a small smile then layed my head down.

I cut my eyes at Randy and he was just looking at the paper.

He only five out of twenty questions right from what i saw.

He began second guessing and switched up his answers.

If he turned in that paper he would get a zero.

He then erased all the questions and re-did it.

I could tell he was going to get a 70 but it was better than a zero.

The door opened to CM Punk.

handed him the quiz.

He stared wide-eyed, "I didn't learn this!"

"You would've today if you didn't walk out."

He popped his lips and sat down.

He circled any question and surprisingly got them all right.

Mr. Foley then said, "You got lucky Phillip."

Punk only smirked.

Then Mark Henry turned in his paper.

Mr. Foley smiled, "You got a 97."

"That's what I do!" said Mark then sat down.

Everyone passed except Big Show who got a 19.5

The bell ringed for sixth grade lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked down the stair rail when someone bumped against me I nearly toppled over but someone grabbed the back of my shirt.

I looked up to see a white boy wearing a green shirt and demi shorts.

"Sorry Guy."

I nodded, "It's fine."

We were now on our way to lunch, "So you're new."

Did everyone knew that?

I nodded.

"My name is John Cena."

"Stephen Farrelly but call me Sheamus."

The cafeteria lines were full but I decided to cut since no one was paying attetion.

John followed right behind me.

I was behind this white bald boy who looked buffy.

From what I can see it's Chef Salad Day.

The boy in front of me glared at the salad and looked at the cafeteria women.

"What is this?"

"Salad."

"No duh. Where's the meat?"

"There's no meat with salad."

The boy glared, "Feed me more! Feed me more! Feed me more!"

The cafeteria then started chanting it and the cafeteria women then quickly put out burgers for everyone.

This kid seemed satisfied.

I looked at John, "Who is that?"

He smirked, "Ryback. No one know's his real name."

"A friend of yours?"

John did the so-so sign, "He sits at my table."

I then nodded.

We walked out and I tried looking for Wade.

"O'er here Sheamus!"

I looked to my right and saw Wade.

The table was already full.

John sat next to me on my right and Wade on my left.

"Chums this is my new friend Stephen or Sheamus."

I recognized CM Punk, Randy and Ryback

But there was an guy I hadn't seen yet.

I could tell he was Swizz.

"Name is Antonio Cesaro."

"Nice to meet cha Fella."

He nodded and began devouring his salad.

I stared at the table puzzled, "No girls?"

They shook their heads.

We all were then talking about random things when someone else joined our table.

A white boy with shaggy blond and black hair. He was wearing a pink and blue shirt with jeans.

"Ahh a newbie. Well i'm Nicholas Theodore "Nick" Nemeth,I go by Dolph Ziggler."

i then nodded.

I guess this year will be okay.

Dolph was texting someone then he got up, "Guys i gotta go..." he then left the cafeteria.

Randy shook his head, "He's been doing this for a week!"

CM Punk smirked, "He's probable gotta girl."

Just then Daniel and Aj was passing by.

She could do better than be with him.

They were holding hands but he was dragging her.

I felt bad for her.

CM Punk glared.

I had a feeling he liked her or he just wanted to help her.

"So Sheamus?" I looked at Randy.

"Wanna join wrestling?"

"Nah."

"Dude c'mon! The way you kicked Daniel was fantastic."

I chuckled, "I guess. Okay i'll give it a try."

"Great 'cause gym is right after this."

"Who's the coach?"

"Booker T."


	4. Chapter 4

After the lunch bell some kids went to class and some of us went to gym.

A tall black man with dreads was standing at the gym entrance he gave me a smile.

"You must be Sheamus. The boy who kicked Daniel."

"Yeah how do you know?"

He smirked, "News carries."

I then nodded and walked inside with everyone else.

There was a wrestling ring in the middle of the room.

"Okay listen up y'all," Booker T announced, "Today we won't be playin' dodge ball but were gonna wrestle and everyone needs a tag-team partner. And think of a great name while you're at it."

Quickly everyone teamed up.

"Dude you can be my partner." Randy said.

"Cool. So we should call ourselves the Celtic Vipers."

Randy smirked, "I like it. So who should we go against?"

"What about CM Punk and Daniel Bryan?"

And lucky us they were the only ones without a partner.

Randy smirked and mouthed to Punk, "Your ass is mine."

CM Punk rolled his eyes.

"Okay let's see how about your team Cody?"

Cody Rhodes was teamed with Damien Sandow. They called themselves Team Rhode Scholars.

"We're going against the ignorant, which is David Ortunga and Ryback."

Booker nodded then they walked to the ring.

Damien was going to fight first with Ryback.

Damien began kicking at Ryback's legs making him fall to the ground.

Damien pinned and Booker did the 1!2!- Then Ryback kicked out.

Damien looked mad and tagged in Cody who ran to Ryback only to get picked up like a baby and Ryback slammed him to the ground.

"That's his finisher The Shell Shock." John whispered.

I nodded. It looked painful.

Booker did the 1!2!3! and Cody and Damien won their match.

Booker then said, "Okay Sheamus and Randy."

We then got in the ring.

Randy said he'll fight first.

CM Punk got in the ring as Daniel waited outside the ring.

Punk and Randy locked up and Randy pushed Punk to the ground.

Punk got up and began kicking Randy's leg.

He growled in pain and punched Punk in the head.

Punk fell back aginst the ropes and Randy then picked up Punk by the neck.

He was going to the RKO!

Daniel ran in the ring and pushed Randy.

I ran in the ring ready to Brogue Kick Daniel while he was helping Punk up but Punk pushed Daniel out the way and I kicked Punk in the head.

Punk fell backwards and I pinned him down.

1!213!

Booker held my arm up in victory.

The kids cheered.

This really might be a great year.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been three months since I've been here and I made a lot of close friends and some friends.

My friends are: Wade Barrett, Randy Orton, John Cena, CM Punk, Ryback, and Dolph Ziggler.

My enemies is: Daniel Bryan, Big Show, Alberto del Rio, and the three new step brothers who is Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, and Dean Ambrose.

They call theme selves The Shield and they've caused chaos since the day they got here.

They've attacked Ryback, Me, Randy, and John Cena.

We were fed up with this and decided that tonight for our school's wrestling match that we would wrestle with them.

I was in my science class and Punk never looked happier.

"Fella wassup?"

His smile quickly faded he hadn't even realized how wide he was smiling. "Nothing."

I shrugged and Randy groaned, "I can't wait to hurt them."

I nodded, "You're not by yourself."

Big Show smirked at me, "I look forward to seeing you get hurt tonight."

I rolled my eyes. I'll get my revenge on him later.

**XxX**

I was pasing back and fourth.

"Chum its going to be okay." Wade told me.

I shook my head, "What if the shield attacks us? And what if Big Show ruins everything?"

Wade bit the inside of his cheek, "Well we will get them back, okay?"  
I smiled and nodded.

We were in the locker room with the other guys and Dolph Ziggler walked in a huge smirk on his face.

"What's got you all smiley, Fella?" I told him.

Dolph smirked, "You can just say I had my first make out session with a hot girl."

Me and Wade exchanged glances.

When Did Dolph Get A Girlfriend?

"Is she your-"  
"Girlfriend? Duh."

"Oh what's the unlucky girl's name?"

We all turned to the door to see Daniel Bryan.

Dolph rolled his eyes.

Daniel Bryan chuckled, "I bet she isnt as hot as my girlfriend."

On the corner of my eye I saw CM Punk looking pissed off but his expression quickly changed blank.

Hmm?

"Okay suckas," Booker T walked in, "It's packed out there so make great show."

Team Rhode Scolars (Damien Sandow and Cody Rhodes) was going against Hell No (Daniel Bryan and Kane).

We all looked at the T.V. to see the match.

Daniel and Cody were punching back and fourth and I saw Aj on the side of the ring cheering Daniel on.

He smiled at her and flipped Cody out the ring.

Daniel gave Aj a kiss and that's when Cody got back in the ring and flipped Daniel over.

Booker T did the 123!

That's when Cody Rhode's theme song played and Daniel stared wide eyed.

Kane through his hands and walked off coming back into the locker room.

Daniel was then yelling at Aj of how stupid she is and that she's nothing but dirt and bad luck.

CM Punk ran out the locker room.

We all looked back at the tv to see CM Punk do his signiture the GTS.

Aj got in the ring and KISSED him!

What!

We were all shocked.

Booker T told the two to leave the ring and soon it was me against Roman Reigns.


End file.
